


Lessons Learned

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Black Sabith, Erotica, F/F, Hands on Sex Ed, May/December Relationship, Sabrina is 18 AU, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Bored with her senior classes, Sabrina gets caught reading a dirty book and sent to Miss Wardwell's office. But after her punishment is served, she'd offered a more... hands on sex ed opportunity.





	1. punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Sabrina can vote, she's eighteen, she's a senior getting ready for college

Smoothing her skirt, she took a deep breath before opening the door to Miss Wardwell’s office. 

“Sabrina,” Miss Wardwell said, looking over her glasses at her, “Come in. Do you have the offending book?” 

“Yes Miss Wardwell,” Said Sabrina, handing over the novel she’d been caught reading in honors history. She flushed as their fingers brushed and took her seat on the other side of the desk. 

“What’s gotten into you Sabrina? This is the third time this month you’ve been called into my office for not paying attention or goofing off,” Miss Wardwell took off her glasses, watching Sabrina with all seriousness, “Has something changed at home? Are you’re aunts rethinking their decision to yet you attend mortal college next fall?” 

“No it’s nothing like that, it’s just senioritus I think,” Sabrina shrugged, “School’s almost over and my birthday was last week, I think my brain just… checked out.” 

“Ah yes, happy belated birthday. Eighteen is a big milestone.” 

“Thanks,” 

“Regardless, rules were broken and there is still the matter of your punishment,” Miss Wardwell flopped through Sabrina’s book, “My my my, aren’t you a naughty girl. This is- oooh! This is positively filthy and inaccurate.” 

Sabrina flushed bright red, fidgeting in the hard wooden chair. She pressed her legs together ignoring the way Miss Wardwell’s words caused heat to coil in her stomach. 

“Oh dearie if you wanted to learn the way to make a beast of two backs you could have just asked me,” Miss Wardwell said, “Well it’s your decision, either you can have a spanking or a week of detention. Your pick.” 

“My- What?” Sabrina heard the words but couldn’t comprehend. 

“Well the punishment should fit the crime, so a spanning, over my knee,” she said rather flippantly, “or if you’d prefer we can take the more G rated approach if you’d rather.” 

“Uhhh,” Sabrina stared, stammering. 

“Which will it be kitten,” 

“Spanking!” Sabrina spoke without thinking, clapping a hand over her mouth as soon as the word tore itself from her lips. But it was too late to take it back and try as she might, she couldn’t find the will to. 

Miss Wardwell’s smile turned wicked, “Lock the door Miss Spellman, then go stand in the middle of the room.” 

Shrugging off her coat, Sabrina did as she was told, anticipation hot and heavy in her chest. As she moved to stand in the middle of the room, Miss Wardwell circles her slowly. Sabrina watched out of the corner of her eye, gone was the timid, frumpy teacher she’d first met, now replaced with this witch of a woman that haunted Sabrina’s thoughts for years. 

Pausing behind her, Sabrina felt Miss Wardwell loft the back of her skirt, tucking it into the waistband. Cool air left goosebumps across the backs of Sabrina’s legs and she shivered. Then two fingers hooked into the elastic of her underwear and pulled, leaving Sabrina’s panties in a pool around her ankles. 

“Stay still,” instructed Miss Wardwell with a whisper. Then Sabrina’s romance novel was handed back to her, opened to a particular passage. 

“Read it to me,” 

Sabrina’s mouth felt dry as she stood, exposed, but after swallowing thickly she began to read. 

“Pulling Evelyn across his knee, James began to explore her most intimate folds with his fingertip. He circled her most sensitive bundle of nerves before plunging two long fingers into her earning depths, open for him like a rose in bloom,” she read. It prose was bad, she’d be the first to admit, but there was something about reading it allowed that made her own earning grow wet. 

“Keep going,” 

“But just as he entered her, he was gone, replaced with a volley of smacks across her tender ass-“ 

“Alright that’s enough,” the book was snatched from Sabrina’s hands and suddenly she was being hauled over Miss Wardwell’s knee. 

“Keep count for me poppet,” she said, and that was Sabrina’s only warning before Miss Wardwell’s hand came down across her ass. 

Sabrina kicked her feet, gasping out numbers as Miss Wardwell spanked her roughly. Alternating between cheeks, she counted out fifty strikes. Sabrina’s face flushed as red as she sore ass, but even through the pain she found herself growing more and more aroused. As the number neared sixty she thought she may begin to dip. 

At seventy-five, Miss Wardwell relented, letting Sabrina catch her breath. Sabrina felt her reach over, grabbing something on the desk, then to her shock, Miss Wardwell used a handkerchief to wipe the sticky mess from between her legs. Arching her back, Sabrina moaned uncontrollably. Miss Wardwell made sure to wipe every inch of her aching sex, teasing her but never giving Sabrina the release she craved. It felt childish and demeaning, but she enjoyed it. 

“Aren’t we messy today,” Miss Wardwell teased as she examined her handkerchief, “No matter, your transgressions have been atoned for and you are free to go back to class.” 

Dizzily, Sabrina righted herself, pulling her underwear up over her sore bottom. Tugging her skirt back down she said, “Miss Wardwell, May I please have my book back? I swear I won’t read it in class again.” 

“Hmmm no,” Miss Wardwell smoothed her own skirt, pausing to look at the wet mark Sabrina has left, “But if you are interested in a private lesson, I could teach you far more than this book ever could.” 

“A private lesson?” 

“If you wish, come to my house tonight at eight.” 

Sabrina nodded vigorously, as she raced to the door, “Yes Miss Wardwell, thank you Miss Wardwell.” 

“Off you go,” 


	2. the first lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who lest comments on the first chapter! I was surprised by your enthusiasm and support!!

Her doorbell rang at exactly 7:58 and, clad in her green velvet robe with the kettle on, Madam Satan answered. 

“Miss Spellman! Come in,” she drawled, ushering her in, “Let me take your coat.” 

Slipping out of her coat and shoes, Sabrina took her usually seat by the fire, but Madam Satan shook her finger and tutted. 

“Oh no Princess, no tea tonight. Tonight we go upstairs,” she said, offering Sabrina a hand. 

“Wait,” Said Sabrina. She stepped closer, stretching up to kiss Lilith softly on the mouth. Her taste lingered, like sugar and air, without a hint of darkness, and Lilith’s hands went to her waist, pulling Sabrina in. 

As the broke apart, a slow smile crossed her face- she loved corrupting the innocent, and Sabrina was special. 

“I can smell it on you,” Madam Satan whispered. 

“What?” 

“Your virginity.” 

The was a delightful catch in Sabrina’s breath and she flushed. She stood like a statue, trying to calm herself and still her rapid breathing. 

“W-What is your lesson tonight?” She asked. 

Madam Satan’s hand closed around her wrist, drawing up towards the stairs, towards the bedroom, “Tonight my dear, you will learn how to orgasm.” 

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Madam Satan kissed Sabrina again, one hand gripping her jaw, tipping her head back. They stumbled back towards the bed until the back of Sabrina’s knees hit the end of the bed, causing her fall back. 

“Miss Wardwell!” Sabrina laughed as she bounced back on the bed. She reached up for the buttons of her blouse, but Madam Satan stopped her. 

“Let me,” she cooed, pushing away Sabrina’s hands. Leaning over her, she pressed a knee between Sabrina’s legs and made quick work of her shirt. 

Lowering her head, Lilith kissed the edge of Sabrina’s jaw, down her neck to the tender place where shoulder met throat. Sabrina gave a soft moan, squirming against Madam Satan’s knee. Her kisses moved down, a hand moving under Sabrina’s back to unhook her lacy bra. 

Lilith’s mouth moved between Sabrina’s breasts, pausing only to take one of one her rosy nipples between her lips. Sabrina gasped. She arched up, pressing herself deeper into Lilith’s mouth. 

Withdrawing her knee, Sabrina made a soft, annoyed sound that draw a laugh from Madam Satan, “Patience my dear, we have a long night ahead of us.” 

Snapping her fingers, a red cord snaked up from under the bed. It wrapped around Sabrina’s wrists, pulling them taught above her head, securing her. She gave a hesitant tug at her new bonds but they held fast. 

Madam Satan smiled wickedly as she slowly pulled down Sabrina’s skirt and underwear in one movement, tossing them away. Sabrina’s legs fell open, but not as wide as she wanted. 

Kissing her way down the inside of Sabrina’s leg, Madam Satan pressed her open as far as she could stand, stopping only when Sabrina whimpered softly. She kissed closer and closer to Sabrina’s hot center, but always stopped before she hit home. 

Beneath her, Sabrina squirmed, tilting her hips with want. Madam Satan smiled, lips curving against the skin of Sabrina’s hip. She kissed her way back up her body. Again, she paid special attention to Sabrina’s breasts before reaching her lips. 

“Is this what you were imagining dove?” Madam Satan asked, hovering above Sabrina’s face. Sabrina’s eyes fluttered open. 

“To be honest,” Sabrina said breathlessly, “I thought there would be a little more touching, down there.” 

Madam Satan’s grin turned positivity wicked, “Dearie dearie dear, aren’t we all hot and bothered.” 

With no preamble, she single a single finger into Sabrina’s hot core. She watched as her lips formed a perfect O. Madam Satan felt Sabrina’s body tighter around the digit. Slowly pumping it in and out, she added a second finger, then a third as Sabrina gasped and trembled. 

Lilith quickened her pace, enjoying the way Sabrina arched and pulled at her bonds. She was slowly losing control, giving into her touch. 

“M-Miss Wardwell,” she moaned, hips jerking to meet each thrust. 

Madam Satan thrust all three fingers deep as she pressed her thumb up against Sabrina’s swollen clit. That’s when Sabrina’s body clenched around her hand, platinum blonde hair fanning out on the pillow as she threw her head back. A cry of pleasure Sabrina’s orgasm flooded through her. But Madam Satan merrily moved her hand to circle her clit, causing her to orgasm a second time only minutes later. 

She used magic to flood Sabrina’s body with pleasure, letting her come a third time before lower her face between Sabrina’s spread legs. 

“W-What are you doing?” Sabrina asked, surprised. 

“You’re too delicious to finger-fuck alone, my dear,” Madam Satan replied before slowly running her tongue from slit to clit. 

The noises that spilled from Sabrina’s mouth were positively wicked as Madam Satan continued, slipping her tongue inside her before teeth and lips circled her clit. 

She made slower work this time, building another orgasm but backing off at the last second over and over again. Soon Sabrina was begging for release. Her pleas were mixed with incomprehensible sounds that were music to Lilith’s ears. 

Closing her lips around that throbbing bundle of nerves, sucking hard. A scream of ecstasy loosed itself from Sabrina’s mouth as an orgasm. She was still trembling from exhaustion when Madam Satan slowly crawled up her body to kiss her mouth, knowing Sabrina would be able to taste herself on her tongue. 

With the flick of her wrist, the red ropes around Sabrina’s wrists united themselves, coiling back under the bed. Sabrina yawned, reaching up to pull Madam Satan back into another kiss. 

“That was,” she yawned again, “amazing. I’ve never felt so good before. Thank you.” 

Madam Satan brushed away a stray piece of hair from Sabrina’s forehead, “Of course kitten, it’s time for you to sleep now, it’s a school night.” 

Sabrina laughed softly, curling closer, but as she drifted off to sleep, Madam Satan whispered a spell that sent her back to her own bed. 


	3. an apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their first lesson, Sabrina brings Miss Wardwell an apple and decides to thank her.

“Good morning Miss Wardwell,” Sabrina said, putting an apple on her desk. She beamed, clasping her hands in front of her skirt, rocking back onto her heels. 

“Good morning Sabrina,” Miss Wardwell replied, smiling back, “Don’t you look bright and chipper this morning. Sleep well?”

Sabrina blushed, “Yes Miss Wardwell, I slept deeper than I ever had before.” 

“Good girl,” was the reply, “so you should be well rested enough to pay attention in class.” 

Walking around the desk, Sabrina leaned against Miss Wardwell’s chair, “And if I don’t pay attention?” 

“If you’re naughty again,” Miss Wardwell said, expression serious as her fingers curled around Sabrina’s chin, “You’ll be getting detention and I’ll put a hold on our special lessons.” 

Sabrina felt her flush deepen, eyes fluttering down to settle on Miss Wardwell’s red lips. Her breath quickened. 

“I- I’ll be good Miss Wardwell,” she said, “Promise.” 

Miss Wardwell smiled, patting Sabrina’s cheek, “Alright poppet, now, why are you here so early?” 

“Oh! I wanted to say thank you for last night,” said Sabrina. She grabbed Miss Wardwell’s desk chair by the arm rests and spun her around to face her, then she dropped to her knees in front of her. 

“My my my,” Miss Wardwell smoothed Sabrina’s hair back, “Isn’t this a good look for you, all pretty and on your knees.” 

Leaning in, Sabrina kissed the inside of Miss Wardwell’s knee, not breaking eye contact. Carefully she pressed apart Miss Wardwell’s ankles so she could kiss her way up her leg. Miss Wardwell smiled, lifting one leg to rest atop the desk, tugging her skirt up as she did. 

Moving in, she pushed aside Miss Wardwell’s underwear and tentatively kissed her. Miss Wardwell sighed, eyes shutting as she leaned back. Then Sabrina repeated the motions that Miss Wardwell had used on her the night before. 

She used the flat of her tongue against Miss Wardwell’s clit, moving in slow circles, up and down. Her tongue dipped into her for a moment, before moving back up to suck, teeth and tongue moving hard and fast. 

Miss Wardwell gasped. She arched her back, hand hitting the desk as she struggled to stay still in her chair.

“Sabrina,” she gasp, “‘Brina!” 

Clapping her other hand over her mouth, Miss Wardwell muffled her cries of pleasure as she came. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm her breathing, head back. Sabrina, with a satisfied smile, sat back on her heels. Absently, Miss Wardwell reached out to pet Sabrina’s hair. 

“Mmm, someone’s a quick study,” she murmured, smiling down at her.

After a moment, Sabrina got back to her feet, leaning in to kiss Miss Wardwell on her cheek.

“See you tonight, Miss Wardwell,” she said, skipping off to class as the bell rang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kinda short but hey it's here

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* okay thoughts?


End file.
